


Scorched

by heeroluva



Category: Hellboy (movie-verse), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood, Bloodplay, First Time, Frottage, Growing Up, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hellboy’s over active imagination is causing him problem. AKA Hellboy is going through puberty and fixates on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorched

**Author's Note:**

> Written August '08.

Hellboy didn’t understand what was going on with him. Ever since the incident in Russia things had been strange. His longtime crush on Liz seemed to have dwindled, and he saw her as more of a best friend and sister rolled all into one than a mate. They were closer than ever, and he could tell her almost anything now without the usual fights, but he just didn’t see her the same way as he once had. It was whom he did find attractive and that had caught his eye that worried him. Hellboy would wake up in the middle of the night, panting and sweating with a spreading wet spot at his groin and a shouted name echoing from his lips.

Hellboy had never experienced wet dreams before, but sure he knew about them. His father had had that talk with him many years ago. He still flushed purple when thinking about that uncomfortable encounter. But it was something he’d never put much thought into. He’d chased Liz like a school boy with a crush who pulled the pigtails of the girl on the playground. But she’d drawn him because she was different, like him. She knew what it was like to be looked down upon, called a freak, be cast out because of what she was, just like he did.

However, this was one of the things that Hellboy couldn’t talk to her about. It wasn’t the fact that he was having wet dreams that bothered him. He’d expected to have them some day. It was who they were about that confused him. A female wouldn’t have caused problems. But it wasn’t a female. It was a male. And that just made him more of a freak than he already was. And it was just any male either. But Pretty Boy, Boy Scout, Agent John Myers was the man of his dreams.

Cliché? Yes. But true.

Hellboy thought that Liz might know, or at the very least noticed that something is up. He’d caught her watching him, watch Myers a few times now, and he was always quick to look away at the inquisitive raised brow that she cocked at him. There’s no way that Hellboy would ask Abe for help, but he knew that his friend knew because it was impossible to hide anything from him for long. That’s why he’d been avoiding him, because he knew that Abe would try to talk to him about it. And that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Hellboy just wanted to forget the crazy feelings he had even exist.

But working in such close proximity with John day in and day out maked that rather impossible. Hellboy had been trying to steer clear of John lately also. He was sure that they’d all noticed that he’s been avoiding them, and wasn’t looking forward to the confrontation that he knew was coming because he couldn’t lie worth shit.  
When John brings Hellboy his meals in the mornings, he pretends to still be asleep. Then during lunch and dinner he makes sure that he’s napping, or out, or in the shower rather than having to face him.

Somehow avoiding John had been placed at the top of Hellboy’s list of priorities. Well above beer, cigars, and even food. The last was almost blasphemous since food had been one of the most important things in his life since almost as long as Hellboy could remember. The only thing that had topped it prior to John was his father. And now somehow John had now been elevated to that esteemed position, or at least avoiding him had been. Actually interacting with John had falling considerably in place of importance.

During his shower, Hellboy heard the door open and the sound of John’s footsteps and his food carts being wheeled in. So when he finally heard the door click shut again and locks slide back into place a few moments later, he sighed heavily in relief and leaned his head against the tiled wall for a few minutes trying to will his erection away. Just the thought of John was enough to bring one on and having him in such close proximity was hell. His scent wrapped around Hellboy like a warm blanket and drew him in, tempting him with promises that he knew John would never actually make. In fact, Hellboy could imagine John’s scent still lingering more than normal, as though he was still in the next room.

Hellboy felt like he was somehow soiling and betraying his friendship with John when he felt like this, and he felt it was wrong when he took pleasure from thoughts of John because he would never, could never, think of Hellboy like that. So when his erection didn’t go down on its own, he finally resorted to the cold water treatment. Hellboy hated it, but he could at least count on it working. He was quickly turned into a shivering mess, his higher than human body temperature not appreciating the treatment, but at least he was no longer sporting the throbbing erection that had been his constant enemy for weeks now. Still Hellboy knew it would soon be back. Reprieve never lasted long.

Still shivering slightly, Hellboy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel tightly around his waist. Scrubbing his hair dry with another towel, he stepped out of the bathroom, and froze at the overwhelming scent that greeted him. Hellboy knew that it wasn’t just his imagination now. He lowered the towel from his head and was rewarded with the sight of John sitting on the edge of his bed wearing nothing but a pair of threadbare jeans and a white undershirt with one of Hellboy’s own tabbies betraying him as she laid curled up on John’s lap, purring as he stroked her stomach.

An image of John rubbing his own stomach flashed through Hellboy’s head before he could stop it, and he bit back a tortured moan as his traitorous cock twitched and began to rise again. He made a move to back into the bathroom hoping that somehow John hadn’t noticed him. But even though John had never raised his head to look at him, Hellboy knew that John sensed he was there. Hellboy froze at the sound of John’s voice saying “Stop” and shot a desperate look over his shoulder into the bathroom, but knew that his luck had finally run out.

John continued to pet the tabby as he looked up and would have laughed at look on Hellboy’s face – like a child that had just broken his mother’s expensive vase and then got caught with his hand in the cookie jar – if he wasn’t so worried. All John wanted was to know what he had done wrong, or how he had upset the demon he had come to consider his friend. He was used to Hellboy’s thoughtless remarks and loud brash ways, however, this stony silence and avoidance was scaring him. John just wanted to fix things so they could get back to the friendship that they’d shared; he wanted his best friend back.

While Hellboy was immature and impulsive, John wouldn’t give him up for the world. The only thing that he knew was that he had to fix this; he just couldn’t deal with it anymore. Liz had ordered Abe to read Hellboy, but he’d refused. Even still, John was convinced that Abe knew what was going on but was respecting Hellboy’s privacy. So it couldn’t be that bad, could it?

As the minutes ticked by Hellboy could feel sweat start to form and trickle down his face as John just kept staring at him. He shifted uncomfortable and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it with an audible click, loud in the silence of the room where even his cats had felt the tension and thought it best to remain quiet and out of sight, because Hellboy didn’t have the slightest idea what to say that wouldn’t ultimately loose him John’s friendship.

Having zoned out, lost in his thoughts, John refocused on Hellboy at the sound he made, taking in his pained looked and felt a flush steal over his features as his gaze rested on the large bulge tenting the front of his towel.

Hellboy closed his eyes in humiliation and defeat when he saw the flush that spread over John’s face and where his eyes rested. He hadn’t even said and word and knew that he completely ruined things. Despite that his stupid, traitorous body just wouldn’t let up, even when all he wanted to do was go hide in a corner and cry this pain away, pretend that it was all a horrible dream that he would wake up from at any time.

John noticed the tortured panic in Hellboy’s eyes and somehow knew in that instant that if he didn’t do anything he was going to lose him. John stood up quickly, ignoring the hissing protest of the cat that he so unceremoniously unseated from his lap. At his actions Hellboy‘s look of panic increased and took on a desperate note. It tore at John’s heart that he was causing his best friend such discomfort, but he had to fix this before it was too late. “Hellboy…”

At the sound of his name, this time Hellboy did turn, prepared to run, somewhere, anywhere but here. But he didn’t make his move fast enough, lost in his indecision where to run too, because he felt John’s hand rest on his arm. The touch was light, almost hesitant as if afraid to do harm, but it might as well have been adamantium chains that held him in place because as much as his mind screamed for him to move, to run, to escape before it was too late, his body wouldn’t obey him.

From the moment John entered the room it had been too late. Hellboy’s shoulders slumped in defeat and he cringed at the tears that he felt stinging his eyes. He felt like a child again, about to get punished for doing something that he knew what wrong but had done anyway.

Hellboy didn’t expect the arms that wrapped around his waist, embracing him tightly across his stomach, the body molding tightly to his back, or the kiss placed between his shoulder blades before the head rested there. A humiliated sob escaped him and tears started to fall as he cursed his treacherous cock for getting even harder at the contact. Hellboy tried to double over, but the arms around his waist prevented that so he fell to his knees.

The arms let loose and the next things he knew he was had a lapful of John, and Hellboy was curled up, sobbing into John’s chest as Hellboy held the human tight, probably painfully so. One of John’s arms wrapped around Hellboy’s back and the other petted his hair. A mantra filled his ears, and Hellboy was startled to realize that the words were coming from his own mouth saying “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” over and over and over again.

John offered nonsensical words of conform and tried his best to calm Hellboy down, wishing that he knew what the problem was so he could held fix it. He shifted in his lap, not truly sure how he had gotten there, and almost jumped at the enormous bulge he felt jerk under him.

John must have given some indication of his shock because Hellboy suddenly quieted and froze, attempting to pull away again, murmuring, “I’m sorry, please don’t hate me.”

Tightening his hold on Hellboy, John moved to straddle him and made a fist in his hair pulling his head up and back to look at him. Hellboy wouldn’t meet his eyes, and John knew that if Hellboy had really wanted to get away that wouldn’t have been able to hold him. “Why won’t you look at me? What have I done?”

Hellboy jerked and met his eyes for a moment before they fell again. “Didn’t do anything. Is me. Can’t say. You’ll hate me.”

“I could never hate you. Look at me. Please,” John begged.

Hellboy was still and silent for a moment before he slowly raised his eyes. The emotions that were swimming in them were almost overwhelming, and there were so many of them that it was hard to name them all. But in the forefront there was disgust and self-loathing overshadowing a good dose of lust and… maybe a little bit of love?

Before Hellboy realized what he was doing, he’d leaned forward and close the few scant inches that had separating them and brush his lips lightly, hesitantly, tentatively across John’s, barely even a touch. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Hellboy jerked back as if burned. He couldn’t believe he had done that. If he hadn’t been screwed before he definitely was now.

John just sat there in shock, not moving or saying anything. That was more worrisome than if he had struggled, or yelled, or hit him. Hellboy could have understood all of those. But not this. Hellboy started to pull away, but it was weak and effortless because he didn’t want to hurt John, and he couldn’t lie to himself and deny that he liked the position that they was in.

Then John did the unthinkable and surged forward catching Hellboy’s mouth in a desperate kiss. It was Hellboy’s turn to freeze in shock, but he quickly got over it and responded, pouring all his passion and desire into the kiss. John’s tongue traced Hellboy’s lip, nibbling at and begging for entrance and slowly Hellboy gave in, hesitantly opening his mouth to the questing tongue. John’s tongue hesitantly entered and brushed questioningly against his own, causing him to jolt in shock as through struck by lightning.

Uncertainly Hellboy’s tongue ventured forward to meet John’s, and then he sighed at the taste of ambrosia that was John. An odd rumbling filled his ears and with a shock he realized that it was coming from him, practically purring like one of his own cats. When Hellboy was rewarded with a moan from John, he grew bolder and darted his tongue forward, forcing John to retreat as he explored every nook and cranny of his mouth.

John grinned into the kiss as his felt what could only be Hellboy’s tail wrap around his waist then trail down to curl snuggly over his thigh. The kiss turned from desperate and passionate to hot and needy, all biting teeth and dueling tongues. The tang of blood filled his mouth as his teeth snagged on Hellboy’s lip. He made to pull back and apologize, but Hellboy’s hips bucked up and a needy groan rumbled through him as he surged forward, teeth crashing almost painfully in a desperate need to be closer, inseparable. Apparently Hellboy liked a little pain with his pleasure.

Pulling back for air, they panted both stared into each other’s eyes darkened with passion before bashfulness overcame Hellboy and he dropped his head to rest on John’s chest again. The material was damp and slightly transparent from his earlier tears, and he could see the darkness of John’s tight nipple and right below it the impression of a silver hoop?!

John had a nipple ring!

Hellboy’s mouth went dry, and without conscious thought his hand rose lightly brushing the little trinket. His head jerked up to stare at John at the ragged moan that greeted his action, and he was rewarded with the sight of John with eyes clinched shut, lip trapped between teeth, head thrown back, and back arched to push his chest closer to the source of pleasure, as his entire being begged for more. John’s hands tightly gripped Hellboy’s arms, hard enough that his knuckles with turning white.

Running his hands down Hellboy’s arms, John clasped his hands tightly in his own, causing Hellboy to glance down in question. A smirk settled over John’s face as he pulled Hellboy’s hands up to his waist, bunching up the material of his shirt to reveal his tight abs. Unclasping their hands, he flattened out Hellboy’s, covering them with his own before guiding them up even more to reveal further tantalizing flesh. He stopped, letting his hands caress Hellboy’s, the decision to continue literally in his hands.

Uncertainly Hellboy’s eyes snapped back up to John’s to make sure it was all right. At the nod and welcoming smile, a small, shy smile formed across his own face as his eyes fell back to the feast of exposed skin that he was reward with. Slowly he raised the shirt more, baring inch after inch of tantalizing skin to his devouring eyes. With the next inch the bottom of two silver hoops were revealed, not one, but two! Hellboy felt his mouth go even drier, and he swallowed thickly as he continued his exploration and two tight like nubs were revealed for his inspection.

John raised his arms to allow Hellboy to finish taking off the shirt. At Hellboy’s confused look, he grinned, and it got even wider at the embarrassed look of understanding that pass across Hellboy’s face as he finally understood and pulled the shirt over John’s head.

As if drawn by a magnet, Hellboy’s head lowered and he sucked in one nipple, drawing hard, nipping slightly and pulling lightly on the ring with his teeth. His left hand rose to tease the other one in a similar fashion. Not expecting his actions, John’s back arched in surprise and pleasure, unconsciously grinding down against Hellboy’s answering erection, and hands blindly reaching to pull him closer.

“Harder,” John begged, the gentle play, not enough.

Hellboy wasted no time in door what he was told, tugging harder on the rings, enjoying the sounds that John made as he did.

The rings were a recent addition, a spur of the moment thing. John wasn’t really sure why he’d gotten them. It wasn’t like he’d gotten any action outside of his hand in almost a year. But right now he was very glad he’d done so. It was like they were connected straight to his cock and every pull and swipe of Hellboy’s tongue made his cock twitch and grow impossibly harder, creating a growing wet spot on his jeans. And by now they were unpleasantly tight, and he felt that if he didn’t get them off soon, he would have a permanent impression of the zipper on the underside of his cock.

Pulling Hellboy’s head up, and capturing his lips in a light kiss. Slowly pulling back, he stood on unsteady legs. At Hellboy’s confused and worried look he smiled and walked towards the large bed, saying over his shoulder as he went, “Why don’t we take this someplace more comfortable?”

Hellboy blushed adorably but followed. Stopping next to John at the edge of the bed, John noticed him hesitating.

John glanced up, slightly red, hands resting on his fly. “Why don’t you lie down. It might work better that way.”

Hellboy complied, towel still around his waist, though the tent made it somewhat silly and ineffective, but it would have to be John’s choice. Watching John pop the button on his jeans, Hellboy swallowed thickly as he slowly pulled down the zipper. Pushing them down and stepping out of the jeans, John let out a sigh of relief as his cock was finally freed, and Hellboy groaned at the lack of underwear, the picture of perfection that John presented. This image would stay with him as long as he lived.

John climbed up on the bed, and reached for the knot of the towel. Meeting Hellboy’s eyes he question, “May I?”

Hellboy was helpless to do more than nod, and he closed his eyes somewhat scared of John’s reaction because he knew that he was considerably bigger than the average human. When the towel was removed, he groaned as his cock sprung up to hit him in the stomach. He almost opened them when he felt John straddle him and rest on his thighs. Then Hellboy couldn’t help but open them at the first hesitant touch of John’s hand on him, so light that if not for the pleasure that he was feeling from it, he would have thought it was his imagination, but his imagination was never this good. His eye’s snapped to John’s face, and was shocked at the awe that he wore, not the disgust and fear that he thought would be there.

Suddenly John fingers wrapped around him and tightened as his fist and slowly began pumping it up and down, the other hand trailing down to gently cup and roll his balls. Unable to prevent it, Hellboy’s hips bucked up, looking for more of that pleasurable sensation, almost unseating John in the process.

John just took it all in stride with a grin and shimmied up until his cock was ever with Hellboy’s. Leaning down to capture Hellboy’s mouth with his own, he rested his hand on Hellboy’s chest for leverage, tightened his thighs around Hellboy’s waist, and ground his hips hard against Hellboy. John’s cry of pleasure was muffled by Hellboy’s mouth on his as he ground back arching to get more contact, more pressure, more pleasure, and just more of John.

Hellboy gasped in pained pleasure as John’s nails dug into his chest and raked down. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not this first time, not with so much build up. He was helpless to stop the rolling of his hips or his hands from running up and down John’s back, occasionally stop at his waist to hold him still and grind that much harder. He felt like he was climbing higher and higher, well past any point that he’d ever been when he jacked off in the shower. He was burning up as a raging inferno blazing high between them. So when John reached between them and held them together and pumped, once, then twice, mouth wrenching away from Hellboy’s as his back arched almost painfully, finally succumbing to the pleasuring and coming in hot pulses between them, Hellboy couldn’t help but release as well.

A crazed, fleeting picture of combusting and spreading stardust flashed through his mind before with a shout of “John” he exploded and reached the heavens, combusting only in a figurative sense, pleasure like nothing he’d never felt before crashing through him again, and again, and again, leaving him drained, just simply existing in this moment of pleasured content. When Hellboy finally came back to himself, John was collapsed on his chest, panting and slick with sweat and their combined fluids.

Not fairing much better himself, Hellboy’s heart was racing like it never had before, and he licked his lips to wet them. The sudden explosion of copper in his mouth startled him, so much more than when John had snagged his lip. Scared that he’d somehow hurt John in his passion, he sat up, ignoring the moan of protest and pushed John back to get a good look at him. He saw the blood on his chest, but dismissed it since he knew it was his own from where John scratched him and then fell on him. John was just looking at him in confusion and then in worry, when Hellboy turned John’s head to get a good look at his neck and an aghast expression covered his face.

“What?” John asked worried.

Hellboy started to pull back, horrified at his actions. “I bit you.”

John grabbed Hellboy’s arm, pushing him onto his back again and taking up his previous position on his chest. He knew that if Hellboy really wanted to get up, he could with no problem. “So? I bit you too.” He rested his hand on his own mark on Hellboy’s neck, causing him to hiss in shocked pleasure. Then John ran this finger along one of the multitude of scratches on Hellboy’s chest. “And let’s not forget these.”

“But—” Hellboy began to protest.

“Shh. No buts. Unless it’s mine of yours.” John grinned at his silly joke. Hellboy didn’t look convinced. Looking away in embarrassment, having learned something unexpected, John mumbled, “I liked it. It was painful in a good way. And I felt like you were marking me for yours, and I felt the need to do the same.”

A dopey grin crossed Hellboy’s face at that thought, then a primal heat surged through him. Suddenly flipping them so that it was John that lay under him, lightly pinned under his weight, his head dropped to the mark sniffing and nuzzling. “Mine!” The declaration pulled itself from somewhere deep inside, coming out somewhere between a hiss and a growl.

When John bared his throat in submission and answered with “Yours” Hellboy couldn’t help but grin in triumph.

Rolling to the side, Hellboy pulled John back to him, arm wrapped around his waist and tail around his thigh, where he fell into a light doze until John’s wiggles woke him.

At the annoyed and questioning look that Hellboy gave him, John returned a mischievous smile. “I’m itchy and sticky in places I didn’t know I could be. Why don’t we head to the shower and clean up?” Hellboy didn’t look all that enthusiastic until John added, “We can test out the shower for size.” At that, Hellboy’s half hard cock stiffened completely, and John couldn’t help but laugh. “I’ll take that for a yes. Come on, Big Guy. You wash my back. I wash yo—”

Interrupting John, Hellboy picked him up and practically ran into the bathroom with John laughing the entire way.

For the next week when food was delivered they found the door locked from the inside, but every time they brought more, they found the carts empty. After a week a thoroughly rumpled John exited with a smug Hellboy in tow only to be confronted by a grinning Abe and Liz.

“So, John,” Liz teased, “Details? How was it?”

At John’s bright red blush, Hellboy made to defend him, but John held up his hand to stop him with a grin. “Sorry Liz, I don’t kiss and tell.” Dropping to a mock stage whisper he asked, “How was it for you?”

Liz just sputtered and then dragged a blushing Abe off behind her.

Hellboy looked at him wide eyes. “Are they?”

“Yeah I’ve suspected for a while. And she just gave me the proof that I didn’t have before.”

Not liking the mental pictures he was getting he pulled John back into his room. “I’m sure they’re going to be busy for a while. Why don’t we follow their example?”

Grinning John reached up, pulling Hellboy down to him and captured his lips. His ass still burned from all the attention that it was giving, but he decided that it was worth it and a good pain and Hellboy pulled him towards the bed that he was so intimately familiar with and prepared for another inferno.


End file.
